Clash of Queens
by BeautyInTheDarkness25
Summary: What happens when modern royalty meets a real royal? This is a Reign/Gossip Girl (TV SHOW) crossover. Mary, her ladies, and all of French Court meets the Upper East Side.
1. Queen M Returns

**Stuart - de Guise Mansion**

"Mary, are you ready? It's time for your first day at Constance!" Marie de Guise yelled out to her daughter.

"Seriously? Why can't I just go back to Dalton?" Mary Stuart responded to her mother.

"I suppose a new school would be better for you. Plus it's still a great school, and Kenna, Greer and Aylee will be attending too." Marie said.

"What? How about Lola?"

"Her parents wouldn't let her transfer because of some alumni stuff that we should probably not get into, but you'll see all your friends soon enough. I've spoken to all of them and they are excited to see you again." Marie said.

"Alright, well I guess I should get going." Mary said.

"Have Robert take you." Marie said.

Mary nodded and did exactly as her mother said.

The drive wasn't long, but it was long enough for Mary to get lost in her thoughts. Mary left New York a year ago. She didn't anticipate coming back this soon. Mary believed that the Upper East Side was poison, which is why she moved to Beverly Hills with her father in the first place. But she was sent back because her father's wife wanted him all to herself. She left her best friends, her mother, and her first love, Francis Valois, to move to Beverly Hills just to get shipped back to New York.

 **Constance Billard**

"My lady, we have arrived." Robert said.

"Thank you, Robert." Mary said as she got out the car.

 _Here goes nothing..._ She thought.

Constance Billard

"I wonder when Mary will get here!" Aylee Livingston said.

"I know, I am so excited to see her." Greer Norwood said.

"Look! There's Mary!" Kenna Seton said.

The girls all ran up to her to greet her.

"Ugh, look at those Dalton girls." Blair Waldorf said.

"Yeah, seriously.. Total spaz." Penelope Shafai said.

"Hey, they might be nice. I think they just transferred here together." Serena van der Woodsen said.

"Greer, Kenna, Aylee!" Mary hugged her friends. "We are all together again! If only Lola could be here as well."

"Wait," Blair said, "isn't that Mary Stuart? She was Queen at Dalton, why the hell is she here?"

"I heard she moved to Beverly Hills for a year." Kati Farkas said.

"Hmm. I wonder why." Blair said.

"Maybe she just wanted some change." Serena said.

"Or maybe she slept with her best friend's boyfriend." Blair shot at Serena. "But we are all passed that." Blair then smiled.

Serena rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna go say hi."

Mary, Kenna, Greer and Aylee were deep in conversation when they were interrupted by Serena.

"Hi, I'm Serena van Der Woodsen."

"Hi, I'm Mary Stuart. These are my friends Kenna, Aylee and Greer."

"It's so nice to meet you! I just wanted to come greet you because I believe this is your first day here." Serena said.

"Yes, thanks, that's so nice." Mary said.

"Sure, did you want me to show you to your classes?" Serena asked.

"Sure!" Mary said, and the girls walked to class.

 _Hey Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here. And I have the biggest news ever. One of my many sources revealed that Dalton's former Queen Bee, Mary Stuart has returned and is now attending Constance Billard. Don't believe me? See for yourself. - XOXO Gossip Girl.  
_

* * *

 **Yes! I had to do a Reign and GG crossover! - S**


	2. The Betrayal

**St. Judes**

"Archibald, did you hear? Mary Stuart is back." Chuck Bass said to his best friend.

"Wow, I thought she would have been gone longer. If I left Manhattan to go to California I would probably never come back." Nate Archibald said. "Why do you care anyway? I thought you were pursuing Blair."

"Why do I care, Nate? I care because Mary is intriguing, and there is a barrier around her that I cannot...penetrate." Chuck smirked. "Plus, I'm not pursuing Blair anymore, she is with Marcus Beaton now."

Nate rolled his eyes, he knew better than to believe his best friend wasn't still trying to go after his ex girlfriend.

"Anyway, Nate I heard you were with Serena. Good job scoring my step sister." Chuck nudged him.

"I'm not with Serena, man. We just lied about it so that people wouldn't get on her ass about being single." Nate said.

"Yeah, okay." Chuck passed the blunt to Nate.

 **Constance Billard**

"So, Mary, how was Beverly Hills?" Kenna asked.

"It was great, I loved it out there." Mary said.

"Did you meet any friends?" Aylee asked, wondering if she replaced them.

"Yes and no. I mean the people were nice, but nothing and no one could replace you guys." Mary said. "We've been friends forever, and I'm sorry I haven't been here this last year. It's been insane."

"Yeah..." Kenna said.

"Now, tell me. What is the real reason that Lola couldn't transfer to Constance. All of you did." Mary said.

Her three friends all hesitated.

"I may not be queen anymore, but I thought that we were close enough that we wouldn't hide any more secrets." Mary said.

"We just don't know how to tell you without hurting you, Mary." Greer said.

"Just say it."

"Mary, Lola slept with Francis. She felt that you abandoned us, and Francis. And they tried to comfort each other, one thing led to another and it happened." Kenna said.

Mary didn't know what to say. She was in shock, confused, and angry. "Uh.. Excuse me. I just remembered that my mother wants me home right after school."

Her best friends nodded.

Mary took out her phone and dialed her driver's number. "Robert, are you here?"

"Yes, my lady. I am just around the corner."

Mary walked over to the town car and went home.

Mary's friends watched her leave.

"Did we really need to tell her like that, Kenna? Greer?" Aylee said, worried about her friend.

"She would find out sooner or later, Lola will start to show any time now." Kenna said.

"Wait, what? She got pregnant?" Greer was surprised.

"How did we not know?" Aylee asked.

"You guys haven't talked to her since that happened. I didn't take sides like you guys did. I stayed out of it. I don't need that kind of drama, I already have my own." Kenna said.

"Yes, like sleeping with Francis' father behind his soon to be ex wife, and his soon to be wife's backs." Greer said. "How is that going anyway? Getting anywhere yet?"

Kenna stared at Greer before she turned around and left.

"Seriously, what happened to all of us? We used to be so close, and now Mary feels farther away than ever. Kenna is having an affair with a married man, and Lola is having a baby with her best friend's first love. We used to be so innocent. Maybe Mary was right to leave this place..." Aylee said.

Greer nodded in agreeance.

 **Bass - van der Woodsen Penthouse**

"Serena, Eric, how was your first day back?" Lily Bass asked her kids.

"It was fine, normal." Eric van der Woodsen said.

"Yeah, I showed a few girls who transferred from Dalton around, they seemed nice. Now I'm going to go out with Blair." Serena said as she walked to her room to get ready.

"Hello, Eric." Bart Bass greeted Eric as he walked up to Lily and kissed her on the cheek. "Are you ready to go?" He said to Lily.

"Yes, Bart. I just need to tell Serena, will you tell Eric?" Lily said. as she walked to Serena's room.

"Need to tell Serena and Eric what?" Eric asked.

"We are taking a trip to Paris, so we will be gone for a couple of weeks." Bart said.

"What for?"

"I have business, and I thought I would take your mother with me as well." Bart looked over to see Lily come back.

"Alright, we can get going now. We will see you kids soon." Lily said as she hugged Eric, then she and Bart left.

"Wow, so much for more family time." Serena said.

"Yeah..." Eric sighed.

"Well, I'm going to see Blair. I'll see you later."

 **Valois Mansion**

"Lola? What are you doing here?" Francis Valois asked.

"Uhm, I need to tell you something." Lola Fleming said.

"What is it? I was on my way out to see Mary-" He stopped.

"It's okay. I saw the blast, I figured that you would." She said staring down at her boots.

"Well, I didn't want to tell you. But if I did what I was originally going to do, people would know anyway..." Lola said.

"Lola, what is it?"

"I'm pregnant.." She said, tears started to flow down her face.

 _Now that Mary is back, and knows the truth about her first love and her once best friend, will things ever be the same? Will Mary bring back the qualities that once made her the feared Queen at Dalton? Or will she stay the hermit crab that she has been since she's gotten back. You know you love me. Xoxo, Gossip Girl._


	3. Face the Music

**Seton Apartment**

Kenna knew just dropping the bomb on Mary like that was cruel, but she needed to know. She would have been more pissed if she heard it elsewhere, and found out that all of her friends knew. Greer, Aylee and Lola were all confused and angry that Mary just skipped town when she did. But Kenna kind of understood. Mary was Queen at Dalton, she was the most popular girl, and her name was thrown out everywhere. Mary grew bored of it, and honestly just wanted to be a regular girl. Sometimes, Kenna felt the same. So Kenna never really got mad, she knew that Mary cared, but she also knew that Mary needed to do this. Kenna and Mary grew up together, they have been best friends their whole life. Kenna knew that Mary would eventually return. She just hoped that this secret wouldn't drive Mary away again. She wanted to rekindle the friendship that they once had before Mary left.

Kenna got up, grabbed her phone out of her purse and started to dial Mary's number.

"You've reached Mary Stuart, please leave a message." Mary's phone went straight to voicemail.

She picked up her phone and dialed a different number instead.

"Hello?"

"Hey! It's Kenna!" She said.

"Yes? What do you want?" The guy on the other line asked.

"I need you to go to Mary's and check on her. She probably doesn't want to see me, Aylee, Greer and Lola. I need you to make sure she's okay."

"Alright." He responded.

"Thank you." Kenna said and hung up, and started to text Lola to let her know that Mary knows.

 **Stuart - de Guise Mansion**

Mary was angry, she was beyond angry. She was furious. She was betrayed by her best friend and her first love. She knew she left, but all for good reason. The Upper East Side does this to people, it turns people against each other. It makes people do things they wouldn't do otherwise. That is why she left Beverly Hills. She didn't mean to abandon them, she just couldn't take the drama anymore, not with her family, not with the other girls at Dalton who tried to overthrow her.

 _Ugh. How can this happen?_ She thought.

Suddenly, she heard the door bell ring.

 _Who could that be?_ She wondered.

Mary got up to answer the door.

"Bash?"

"Hi, Mary. How are you?" Sebastian de Poitiers smiled. "Can I come in?"

"Uh, sure. I guess." Mary said as she let him in.

"Welcome back to the Upper East Side."

"Thank you?" She gave him an unsure smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to see how you were doing. You know, because Gossip Girl practically announced that you were back." Bash said.

"And since when did you pay attention to Gossip Girl?" She smirked.

"Since...never. Everyone just showed me, and Kenna asked me to check on you." Bash said.

"Oh..." Mary trailed off.

"What's going on?"

"Why don't you ask your brother?" She angrily said.

"Ask him what?"

"Why he's a moody, arrogant ass." She said.

"We're half brothers, nothing in common but our father." Bash smiled.

"Yes, Bash. I know that." She laughed at his joke. She always loved Bash's humor.

"No, but really. What's wrong?" Bash asked.

"Nothing. Just leave it. I'm okay, you can leave now. I will call Kenna back, thanks for checking up on me." Mary said as she opened the door to see Bash out.

"Bye Mary. If you need to talk I'm here." Bash said.

"Thanks, Bash."

 **Valois Mansion**

"You're pregnant?" Francis asked Lola.

"Yes.."

"How can that happen? I thought you were on birth control?" Francis asked.

"I don't know. I have no idea. How am I going to face Mary?" Lola asked.

"The question should be what the hell you're going to do, not how you're going to face Mary." Francis said.

"What do you mean?" Lola asked.

"Abortion? Adoption? Keeping the baby? What are you going to do, Lola? I'll support you no matter what. But your biggest concern isn't what you're going to say to Mary, it's what are you going to do with our child." Francis said. "I need you to go home, and think about it. I need to go tell Mary before someone else does."

"She already knows..." Lola said looking at her phone. "Kenna told her."

 **Stuart - de Guise Mansion**

"Hello?"

"Kenna, sorry I missed your call." Mary said.

"No it's okay. How are you feeling? I just wanted to make sure you're okay." Kenna responded.

"I'm fine, Bash stopped by and told me you asked him to come. Thank you."

"Did you want to go out tonight? Get your mind off things? Party a little? C'mon you used to love partying." Kenna said.

Mary hesitated a little, but decided she should go. "Sure. What time?"

"Not sure. I'm not even sure what to do actually." Kenna said.

"How about Blair's party?" Mary said. "Serena did invite us today."

"Yeah, let's do that! Let's see how Constance girls party compared to us Dalton girls!" Kenna said.

"Kenna, did you want to come over and get ready together? I need to figure out what to wear." Mary asked.

"Of course! Let me call Greer and Aylee and let them know to meet at your place."

"Okay, bye!" Mary hung up.

Mary needed to come out of hiding eventually, might as well make it the same day she came back.

 **Waldorf Penthouse**

"Serena! Blue or Black dress?" Blair asked.

"You should wear this red one." Serena said as she threw the dress to Blair.

"You're right, you wear the blue one." Blair said. "Is Dan coming?"

"Uh, I'm not sure. Why, B?" Serena asked.

"Don't play dumb, S. We all know that you two are back together." Blair stared at her in disbelief.

"Yes, he and Vanessa are coming." Serena said.

"Great.." Blair trailed off.

"What about Marcus? Is he coming?" Serena asked.

"Uh, no. We broke up, and he skipped town." Blair said as she put on her dress.

"What? What happened?"

"Oh, it was nothing. Don't worry about it." Blair smiled.

"Ooookay. Oh, I invited Mary and her friends in class today." Serena smiled innocently.

"Uh, why?"

"Well, they are new at Constance, and they were really nice. So why not?" Serena said.

"Okay fine. Whatever. Let's just finish getting ready." Blair said.

 **Humphrey Loft**

"So, Dan, are you going to Blair's party?" Jenny Humphrey asked her brother.

"Yes, I am. Vanessa and I are." Dan Humphrey said.

"Well, have fun..."

"Did you want to go, Jenny?" Dan asked.

"No, I don't really want a repeat of last year. So you go!"

"Alright." Dan said.

"Hey, Dan!" Vanessa Abrams said.

"Vanessa, hey!"

"Are you ready to go to this party?" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. Do you really want to go? I know you don't really like Blair Waldorf.."

"Yeah, I mean I get to see Nate. So that's all that matters, really." Vanessa said.

"Alright, well let's get going." Dan said.

 **Valois Mansion**

"Francis!" Bash yelled.

"Brother, the whole mansion can hear you." Francis walked out.

"What's with all the yelling?" Henry Valois said.

"Nothing, father." Bash said to his father. "Francis, I need to talk to you privately."

The two boys walked out of the foyer. Henry checked his phone to see a text message from Kenna.

 _Meet me after the Waldorf party. Your boys might be going. See you soon._

Henry smiled and responded.

 _What time? Leave the party early._

**Francis' Bedroom, Valois Mansion**

"I went to see Mary today. Why is she so upset with you?" Bash asked Francis.

"Wait, you went to see her? Why? When?" Francis asked.

"I just got back, Kenna asked me to check on her. What's going on?"

Francis sighed, "I had sex with Lola while Mary was in Beverly Hills."

"Why the hell would you do that?" Bash said angrily.

"I guess I was angry at her for leaving, and Lola was just there, and we comforted each other. One thing led to another, and I ended up in her bed." Francis said regretfully.

"No wonder Mary was so angry-"

"And that's why I need to talk to her." Francis interrupted. "I need to explain to her. I think I'm going to crash Blair Waldorf's party to see her."

"How do you know she will be there?" Bash asked.

"I asked Lola to ask Kenna." Francis said.

"Of course you did, well good luck, brother. You will need it."

 **Chuck's Suite, Palace Hotel**

"Nate, are you ready?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah, I'm getting there." Nate responded.

"We need to go, apparently Serena invited Mary to the party." Chuck smirked.

"I'm curious to actually see her myself, I want to see why Chuck Bass is so intrigued with Mary Stuart." Nate smiled. "Alright, I'm ready. Let's go."

* * *

 **This wouldn't be the Upper East Side without a party.**


End file.
